


A Dream of Forever

by AylaPascal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny sees the world differently through Harry's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to aigooism for the beta.

Come closer. No – not that close! I don't want to smell what you had for lunch, boy. Those newfangled synthetic foods are terrible. Potatoes that taste like onions. What next? Pumpkin juice that tastes like oranges? Sit down and stop fidgeting with your wand. It's not going to run away on you.  
  
What? You'll have to speak up! Youngsters nowadays are always mumbling.  
  
No, I'm not deaf. You just need to speak louder. That's better! You're here to see your grandmother? She'll be over here soon. In the meantime, I've always wanted to talk to you. You remind me of somebody I used to know very well.  
  
Who? My husband.  
  
There's no need to make that face! I'll have you know that I was once regarded as a great beauty. You'll be just as wrinkled as me one day, and you'd better hope that your life is as good as mine has been, thanks to Harry Potter.  
  
How did I meet him, you ask? I was a mere girl when I first saw Harry, but I fell in love with him immediately. Everybody always thought that I loved him because he rescued me from that horrible chamber, but that wasn't it at all!  
  
What chamber? What's happening with the young people of today? Read the latest edition of Hogwarts, A History, lad. My sister-in-law was their editor.  
  
Anyway, the reason why I loved Harry was because he saw the world a different way. The things I took for granted were new and special to him, and through his eyes, I saw everything differently. I loved him so much. We weren't much older than you when we got married. I still remember the wedding. It was beautiful with floating candles and lanterns, but most importantly, all our friends and family were there. It was made even more perfect by the fact the war was over.  
  
I have to admit his proposal left much to be desired though.  
  
Why?  
  
Harry used to work at Hogwarts. You didn't know that, did you? He used to teach Defence against the Dark Arts. They haven't taught that class in over half a century. You should tell your professors to bring it back. Children nowadays aren't learning the proper defensive moves to protect themselves.  
  
I'm not digressing! I'm giving you context. Anyway, he was working at Hogwarts, and I remember visiting him almost every day. One night, he took me up to the Owlery. You know the Owlery. It was on top of the West Tower before it burned down.  
  
That's where he proposed. Right there in amongst the droppings. The owls weren't too happy about it, I have to tell you. They were all ruffled feathers and indignant hooting. It was almost like they knew that we were taking over their domain and making it our own. It couldn't have been a less romantic place, but that was Harry. He didn't care about flowers and chocolates. He always had a promise of forever in his eyes.  
  
What? Speak up, lad. How many times do I have to tell you?  
  
Of course we got married. Didn't I just tell you that this was a story about my husband? It was the fairytale wedding I'd always dreamed of. We'd have been married a hundred years this last spring, if it wasn't for that spotted fever epidemic. I never expected him to die first. He was my Harry. He'd defeated You-Know-Who when he was a tyke no bigger than you are now. What? Of course you know who You-Know-Who is. How could you not? He was an evil dark wizard who threatened our world.  
  
Stop mumbling, boy. Of course I know that there have been dark wizards since. But none of them were as bad as You-Know-Who. You weren't there during the war. You didn't see the horror. I still remember my friends and classmates who were killed. It's as though it was yesterday. Your modern evil wizards are no match for him.  
  
Now, what was I talking about?  
  
Ah, yes. I was telling you about my wedding to Harry Potter. The wedding invitations were rose scented. When I close my eyes, I can still see the calligraphy announcing the marriage of: Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley. It was the wedding of the century. A fairytale marriage. I felt like a princess with my happily ever after.  
  
No, I haven't already told you about the fairytale part. Stop interrupting. You're spoiling a good story. Where was I? Yes, we got married, and we lived happily ever after. It sounds like such a ridiculous cliché, but we really did. It wasn't one of those sugary storybook endings. We fought at times, but we were always so sure that we loved each other. Because of that, we made it through everything. Harry was wonderful when we had our first child. He took time off work so I could continue playing for the Harpies. Yes, I played Quidditch back in the day. Was a pretty good player, actually. Not as good as Harry, but then again, nobody was as good as Harry.  
  
I still miss the exhilarating feeling of flying through the air ... catching the snitch in my fingers.... feeling the pounding of my heart in my ears... feeling the breeze... the breeze on my...  
  
\--what?  
  
No, lad, I most certainly didn't doze off. You just weren't paying attention. I must say, the attention span of today's youngsters is shocking.  
  
Now you're not even looking at me. Don't think that I can't see you just because I'm old. I can see perfectly well.  
  
What? Your grandmother's here?  
  
Very well, young man. I won't keep you any longer then. We had a very nice chat. Tell your grandmother that she's looking well, will you? I'll just sit here in the warm sunshine a bit longer. It's making me feel a bit drowsy.  
  
It's such a beautiful day. Almost reminds me of the day I got married to Harry.  
  
It was a beautiful, fairytale day.


End file.
